Pein falls for ItaDei
by Zetai
Summary: In the silence of the night some noises disturb Pein's poor ears. He wants to punish the culprits, but gets more than he bargained for. ItachixPeinxDeidara


**Pein falls for ItaDei**

The plan for the next mission was finally ready. In the morning he would present it to the others, but now he was dead tired and he needed some rest.

Pein went to the window and looked at the full moon. He hadn't noticed the time pass. Rubbing his weary eyes, he closed the curtains, then he lit the candles and turned off the light. He sprawled in an armchair and observed the trembling flames of the candles for a few minutes. It always made him relax. His mind was exhausted from evaluating every little detail of his plan and the endless effort to improve it, to make it perfect.

A sigh escaped his lips, he ran his fingers through his orange hair and closed his eyes, trying to stop all the rushing thoughts and relax. The darkness outside, the soft twilight in the room and the silence helped him ease his mind.  
After a minute of this blissful tranquility, his eyes shot open and he jumpily looked around. What was that? It sounded like a moan. Or maybe he was hearing things. His imagination playing tricks on him. Pein was just about to shrug it off, when he heard another one. This time it was louder. It was definitely a moan and it came from upstairs. It sounded like someone was having hot and hard…  
Whatever it was, it was noisy, and that someone had obviously forgotten to use the jutsu that made the walls soundproof. Whoever they were, they were going to pay for disturbing Pein's rest.

Pein frowned and stood up.  
In one of the rooms upstairs, two naked bodies were writhing in the satin sheets of the large bed, pressed against each other, panting and moaning.  
Pein went out of his room and slammed the door shut. He advanced toward the source of the moans, raging with anger and determined to find out who were the idiots making all the noise.

Two bodies, pressed in a tight hug. Fingers running through long golden hair.

Pein went up the stairs.

Half-lidded blue eyes. Parted lips. Soft moans.

Pein reached the second floor. He strained his ears, trying to find out behind which door the action was.

Fists clutching long strands of black shiny hair. Warm lips covering the other's face with anxious kisses. Three wet tongues licking silky skin.

Pein tiptoed along the corridor and stopped when he reached the door he had suspected.

Large. Hard. Slowly sliding inside. Nails digging in pale skin. Two heartbeats going faster.

Only a step separated Pein from the door.

"Mmmm… harder…"

Pein's hand was on the door handle.

"Aaah… you're so tight… "

The door wasn't locked. Pein opened it slowly.  
A few seconds passed before they noticed him. To Pein these seconds felt like eternity. He froze and held his breath, standing at the doorway, unable to move. Time stopped.  
Golden strands, scattered over black satin, trembling eyelashes covering lust filled blue eyes, parted lips letting out louder and louder moans and muttering the other's name, desperately claiming his lips, the other leaning into the kiss, then pulling away to fix his black eyes on the blond's blushing face, then licking the pink cheeks, kissing him again and biting his lips, holding him tight and thrusting harder, the blond wrapping his arms around him and licking him with the tongues in his palms.  
They felt the cold air coming from the corridor. Itachi reluctantly tore his gaze off Deidara's face and turned his head to see where the chilly drift came from. Then he froze. Deidara felt something was wrong and slowly half opened his eyes, then opened them wide as he saw what Itachi was looking at. They quickly separated and sat in the bed, facing their leader.  
"Er… leader… we…"  
Watching the perfect shapes of the bodies squirming in the bed… Pein could have stayed like this forever, hypnotized by the gorgeous scene. He felt as if he was lost in a dirty fantasy, the rhythmically moving naked bodies, moans and screams, black satin, red burning candles…  
Then they saw him and it was over. He was back in reality, looking at their blushing faces, reading the question in their eyes. Was he mad at them?  
They were staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Deidara's eyes were wide open, the sluttish expression on his face was replaced with innocent surprise. His pink cheeks turned bright red. Itachi was doing his best to look as calm as possible, desperately and unsuccessfully trying to hide his embarrassment and suppress his blush. They looked funny, but Pein didn't laugh. He gasped. They could hear his uneven breathing.  
He just stood at the doorway, motionless. There was shock in his expression and something else. They couldn't tell what exactly it was and this unnerved them even more. He tried to speak, but stuttered, then he took a deep breath and tried again.  
"That was so…" He stopped.  
That was so what? Wrong? Inappropriate? Indecent? What? Itachi and Deidara held their breath. Was he mad at them? Was he going to punish them?  
"That was so…"  
Oh, come on! What? Awful? Disgusting? Ridiculous? What was he going to say?  
"That was so… so…"  
Damn it! Say it already! Say it! Say it! Say it!  
"That was so… beautiful."  
What? Did they hear correctly? They looked at each other, the expression on their faces saying "Did you hear what I heard?"

Deidara leaned closer to Itachi and whispered very quietly "Did he just say…" Itachi took a deep breath. "I think he did." They stuck their eyes on him.  
Pein slowly closed the door, unable to look away from their naked bodies.  
Usually, he played the role of the strict, severe, cold and cruel leader. It was meant to make them respect him. He wanted discipline and order. He pretended he was interested only in their fighting skills. Though… He wasn't blind. He couldn't deny Itachi and Deidara's apparent hotness.

At times Konan caught him secretly staring at Itachi's butt, and Pein always turned around with a severe blush, hearing her quiet and evil laughter behind his back. He often got very horny when Itachi and Deidara were close to him. However, at those times they were dressed. Seeing them naked and fucking was too much for him. He was stunned.  
"It was so beautiful... so beautiful," he whispered, his eyes glazed.  
Itachi blushed and looked at the floor as he saw his leader was staring at his still hardened dick. Pein was breathing heavily. He moved his gaze to Deidara, then back to Itachi. He went closer to them and raised his trembling hand to Itachi's face, touching his cheek, then running his fingers down his neck and his chest. Then he removed his hand. He didn't want them to see him like this, but it was too late now, he couldn't hold it anymore. He looked at Deidara again. Deidara blinked and licked his lips, then bit his lower lip, blushed more and something naughty appeared in his look.  
At first they had thought Pein was angry, so they expected him to shout and beat the crap out of them, but now he wanted something else, obviously.  
Pein started undressing, slowly, as if still hesitating. Finally all clothes were gone and there he was, naked and hard. Itachi gasped. Diedara started drooling. Yeah, leader was hot.  
Itachi smirked. "Dei, I think he wants us."  
A cute smile appeared on Deidara's face. At first it was innocent, then it slowly became sluttish. "I think it's obvious, Itachi." Deidara's gaze stopped at Pein's haredened dick after carefully studying every detail of his muscular body. Deidara leaned closer to him and Pein felt the blond's hot breath on his skin, saw the playful shine in his blue eyes and heard his teasing voice whispering in his ear "You want a nice, tight uke's butt, don't you, leader?"  
Pein shivered. Deidara pulled away to look at his face. Then he raised his hand to his own face, the tongue on his palm slipped out and Deidara started kissing himself, the two tongues wrapping around each other.  
Pein tried to suppress a moan and his breathing got heavier.  
"Jeez, Dei, what a whore you are," Itachi said, smirking. He grabbed Dei's other hand and started kissing the mouth on it. Then he broke the kiss and looked at Pein with a half-evil, half-seductive smile.  
Pein clenched his fists, trying to resist the urge to moan and to suppress the shivers that ran through his body. He didn't want them to know how much he needed to have both of them right now.  
Deidara lay in the bed, his half-lidded eyes gave Pein a lustful look and he started licking his own chest with his own palm mouths, sucking his nipples and going lower. "I desperately need a fuck, leader."  
Itachi turned his back to Pein and got on all fours, looking back over his shoulder to meet Pein's eyes. "Don't forget about me, leader."  
It was too much. Pein lost all his control and got on top of Deidara, letting out a feral growl. He captured his lips in a fierce kiss, then shoved his tongue in each palm mouth. When he had tasted all of Deidara's mouths, he grasped a strand of Itachi's hair, pulled him closer, licked his lips and slid his tongue into his mouth. Then he broke the kiss and lay on the bed between them.  
"Suck me."  
Deidara and Itachi looked at each other.  
"Both of you."  
They smirked and leaned over his dick. Itachi licked the base and slowly moved his tongue to the tip. He licked it and sucked it, and Deidara's tongue wrapped around the base, then started licking up and down on the side and Itachi started licking the other side. They met at the tip, both of them licking it, their tongues touching each other while Deidara's palm mouths were licking the base and the balls. With four tongues on his dick, Pein was in heaven. Then Itachi took all of it in his mouth and sucked it hard, and after that Deidara did the same.  
"Enough." Pein pushed them away. "Bend over, bitches, both of you."  
Pein licked his fingers and slid two of them inside Deidara, another two went inside Itachi. Both of them started to moan as Pein moved his fingers in and out. Then he stopped and slapped Deidara's ass.  
"A nice uke's butt, huh?"  
He thrust his cock roughly inside Deidara and started slamming hard. He did that for a while, then he briefly pulled out and thrust into Itachi. Deidara was still panting, and Itachi started moaning loud. A few hard thrusts and Pein slid back into Deidara who started sucking himself, screaming louder and louder until he came in his own palm mouth.  
Then Pein thrust into Itachi and pounded harder and faster, moaning, grunting, and enjoying Itachi's screams, until they both came. He fell on the mattress and the other two collapsed beside him. He smirked. "Don't think you have time to rest. I want more."  
Soon he was hard again. He grabbed both Itachi and Deidara's cocks and started stroking and squeezing the throbbing flesh. When he stopped, he pulled both of them on top of him and they started kissing him, licking and biting his neck, licking his chest and sucking his nipples.  
Pein enjoyed this for a while, then he pushed them away.

"Now I'll watch you fuck."

He couldn't forget the image of them fucking madly, and he wanted to see that again. "Deidara, bend over. Itachi, I want to see you shove your dick into that dirty little slut. I want to watch how it moves in and out of that hungry ass. Do it. It's an order!"  
Itachi smirked. "Heh. An order. Yeeah, yeah, riiight… You like to watch, huh? I never thought you would be such a perv."  
Pein slapped Itachi's ass hard, pulled his hair and forced him to bend over. He gave him a few more hard slaps on the ass, then lifted him up and growled in his ear "Watch your language. I'm still your leader, bitch." He let him go, giving him angry glares. "Now do it."  
Itachi and Deidara looked at each other. Pein was trying to maintain his usual facade, but he had already lost a lot of his control, they could tell. They had him now and they knew it. Leader or not, he better not underestimate them.  
The corner of Deidara's lips slowly tilted upwards, then his seductive smile grew larger. He kneeled and bent over, stretched like a cat, and then bent lower until he rested his face on the black satin sheets. "Itachi, you heard leader, get your big cock inside me now, I can't wait, un."  
There was no need to repeat. Itachi positioned himself behind Deidara and pressed his tongue into his entrance, licking it and shoving his tongue inside. He noticed how at the sight of this Pein's breath hitched and his hands clutched the satin sheets. Deidara made a long lustful moan and begged Itachi to enter him. Soon Itachi was slamming hard.

Pein couldn't take his eyes off Deidara's bright red face, closed eyes and expression of extreme pleasure. As he watched them, he didn't notice his own hand making its way to his own hardened dick and stroking it. A naughty idea started to form in his mind, but he thought it was awkward and wrong, so he tried to ignore it. His fingers were stroking his dick, brushing his balls, feeling a sudden and unexpected urge to touch another part of his body. However, he refrained.  
Itachi took a glimpse of Pein's face. Yeah, that expression. He could tell exactly what was on Pein's mind. He started slamming harder, making Deidara scream louder and beg for more.  
Pein moved to position himself in front of Deidara. He grabbed his hair and lifted his head up, then shoved his dick in the blond's mouth, trying to forget what he was thinking about a minute ago.  
Deidara rolled his tongue around the tip, then looked straight at Pein's eyes and took it as deep as possible in his throat, making muffled moans and showing how much he enjoyed being filled everywhere. He sucked it hard, as if it was the sweetest thing in the world.

Pein watched the deft tongue play with every part of his dick. Then he noticed Deidara was leaning only on one hand, the other was touching him, its tongue slowly crawling up his thigh. Pein felt the soft wet tongue on his skin. It was gently licking him, and then it slid between the cheeks of his ass and touched his…  
Pein pulled away abruptly. The touch made shivers run through his body. Surprise, pleasure and a slight blush appeared on his face for seconds before he managed to suppress the reaction and restore his usual expression.

Deidara and Itachi had registered every detail of the effect produced by Deidara's touch, and now they both were fighting the urge to burst into evil laughter. They didn't make a sound, but Pein could see it in their eyes, the evil perverted shine that told him he was doomed. With the last remains of his self-control he tried to pretend nothing happened.  
"Itachi, get away from him, I'll fuck him now." This was supposed to sound like an order, but they didn't miss the way his voice faltered.  
Itachi pulled out of Deidara. Pein was on his knees in the bed, staring at them. Itachi crawled to him until he was behind his back. He slid his arms around Pein's waist and his fingers caressed the hard muscles on Pein's chest and stomach. Then he pressed himself closer to Pein and started moving his hips, grinding his cock against Pein's ass.  
That was the moment when Pein was supposed to yell, push him away and hit him, then beat the crap out of him. But he did nothing like that. He just couldn't move. Itachi licked Pein's neck and played with his nipples, then he sucked his ear and whispered "I'm big and hard, and I'm all yours, if you want me."  
Pein heard a moan, a moan escaping his own lips. He met Deidara's eyes, fixed on his face, filled with playful sparkles, a smirk growing larger and larger. Then he heard the hiss of Deidara's teasing voice. "Leader, you're blushing so cutely." Deidara came closer and his hands joined Itachi's to touch Pein's heated skin.  
Pein felt so helpless. He desperately tried to fight his inappropriate urges, but it was in vain. He finally surrendered.  
Itachi gently pushed him forward, making him bend and lean on his arms. Then he lowered his head and made a brief lick on his entrance. Pein trembled and moaned. Satisfied with the reaction, Itachi licked more. Deidara added more tongues to the action, licking Pein's dick and balls.

Itachi shoved his tongue in and out, then licked his fingers and thrust one of them in, moved it back and forth, then added another one. It was so hot and tight in there.  
It hurt a little, but Pein didn't let it show. He would have stopped this, but an interesting sensation appeared. It made him want to scream. He didn't.  
Itachi grunted, impatient to slide his cock in there, where no one had been before. He rubbed the tip on Pein's entrance.  
Deidara was sitting in front of Pein, touching himself. "Leader, do you want another hard cock, un?"  
Pein had never imagined he would find himself in such situation, but it was too late to change his mind now. Besides, he just couldn't resist. Deidara's pink cock waving in front of his face, and Itachi's pressed against his ass, no he couldn't resist. He sighed and took both cocks inside his body, shivering and moaning at the new sensation. He felt Itachi's dick slide in, and at the same time Deidara's hard erection went fully into his mouth.  
Itachi pushed himself deeper. It was so tight and he felt it wasn't slick enough. He pulled out and pushed Deidara away, taking his place. "Make me wet. You understand it's for your sake."  
Pein said nothing and just took Itachi in his mouth.

Itachi watched his face, so pleased to see his leader doing this for him. He thrust a little deeper in Pein's throat. Their eyes met. To his greatest surprise, what Itachi saw in Pein's eyes was… pleasure. The damn bastard enjoyed sucking his dick! Itachi did whatever he could to hide the self-satisfied smile that was threatening to appear on his face. He took his dick out of Pein's mouth, saliva dripping from it, and went back to his previous position behind Pein's back.  
Deidara lay in front of Pein and lifted his legs up, exposing himself completely, welcoming him to enter his body. Pein crawled over him and slid inside. They stayed still until Itachi crawled over Pein, positioned himself at his entrance and slowly thrust inside. He pulled out a little and thrust deeper, the tight softness engulfed him and sucked him in. He heard his own growl and Pein's moan. And then Deidara's squeal of delight, caused by the lewd expression on Pein's face.

If Pein could watch the scene, he wouldn't recognize himself. Half-lidded eyes, messy orange hair and a blush. Finally a real bright-red blush. And a true moan of a horny whore. Pein fiercely bit his lips to suppress that moan, but when Itachi's dick touched again that special spot inside him, he gave in and screamed, a loud scream of desperate desire to get more of this sensation. It was a scream that made Itachi and Deidara look at each other and exchange the most perverted grins, victorious grins of some sick, twisted self-satisfaction.  
Pein saw nothing of these grins because he was too busy screaming and bucking his hips to meet Itachi's thrust. The movement made his own dick pull almost completely out of Deidara, but then Itachi thrust harder and forced Pein to slide back into Deidara's body.  
Deidara moaned and yelled "Damn you, I'm horny, can you two start moving faster already, un?"  
They adjusted to each other and created a steady rhythm, the three of them panting, moaning, screaming and blushing. Soon their fucking got even faster. Itachi slammed harder and harder, piercing the tight virgin softness of Pein's ass. Pein's screams were muffled for a moment when his lips met Deidara's and their tongues entangled. Deidara lifted a hand to Itachi's face, the palm mouth claiming Itachi's lips for a kiss. He enjoyed kissing them both at the same time. Then both of his palm mouths started licking Pein's skin and Itachi's tongue joined them.  
Fucking one of them, being fucked by the other and licked by their hot, soft tongues, it made Pein feel as if he would burst with pleasure. He screamed louder when he felt Itachi biting his neck and the slams getting harder and faster. Itachi gave him a very hard slam which made Pein dig his nails in Deidara's shoulders, growl and scream, almost coming. Then Itachi stopped for a second and hissed in his ear "I think you really love what I'm doing to your sluttish ass right now, don't you… Pein?"  
Pein's breath hitched as he muttered "Don't you… dare talk to me… like that."  
Itachi's answer to that was another hard slam, followed by many others. This made Pein thrust in Deidara harder and faster. The blond writhed and yelled "Oh god… it's so good… aaaah… harder… Peeein…"  
The three of them were close to their release when Itachi stopped and smiled evilly. Pein hadn't expected this. At all. He was so close, completely lost in the burning sensation of intense pleasure. Without thinking, he yelled at the top of his voice "Itachiiiiiiii…ah…damn you…fuck me…it's an…order…fuck me…please…"  
"As you wish… Pein."  
Itachi made just one slam. Pein couldn't even form words this time, but Deidara yelled "You fucking weasel, stop the damn teasing and fuck, damn you!"  
Itachi started slamming again, thinking 'MUAHAHAHA…aaah, aah, aah…aha… where was I? Ah yes, MUAHA…aaaaaaah.'  
They were rocking in a frantically fast rhythm, fucking Deidara into the mattress. This resulted in three simultaneous brutally intense orgasms and three loud screams.  
And to say it just for the record, none of them had remembered to make the walls soundproof…

They were lying in the bed, exhausted. Pein had turned his back on the other two, too ashamed to look in their eyes. When he finally managed to calm his breathing, he got out of the bed and briefly put his clothes on. Then, without even looking at Itachi and Deidara, he said with a severe voice "You know that tomorrow we have a meeting. We'll discuss the new mission, so don't be late."

He went to the door and opened it with a swift motion, intending to sneak back to his room unnoticed. He was about to make a step out, when he froze in horror. In the corridor, right in front of the door, were all the other members of Akatsuki. There were different shades of red on their faces and a variety of expressions. Horror, lust, curiosity, embarrassment, disgust, amusement. There was a very wicked and perverted smile on Tobi's face, but no one could see it because of his mask.  
Pein slammed the door shut, then turned around and pressed his back against it. At the sight of his terrified expression, Deidara and Itachi literally started rolling on the floor laughing. Realizing how funny he looked, Pein tried to regain his self-control. He opened the door again and went out in the corridor. He stood there silently for a few seconds, giving everyone ferocious glares. Then he yelled "What the hell are you doing here?"  
They looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably.  
"L-Leader we… we…" Kisame stuttered. "We heard some loud noises and none of us could sleep… so I decided to see who was making all the noise and make them stop. We… Soon all of us gathered here and we were just about to barge into the room, when… we heard someone yell your name… and soon after that we… heard you scream something very disturbing, so… we thought we better not enter the room. And… we started wondering what to do… and then… and…"  
Poor Kisame didn't know what else to say.  
Heavy silence fell for a minute.  
"Damn you all! End of the show! All of you go back to your rooms… NOW!" Pein turned his back on them and rushed to his own room as fast as possible. He had no idea what he was going to do at the meeting in the morning. Somehow he knew none of them would be able to concentrate and listen to the plan for the mission, they would just stare at him and try to imagine what he looked like when fucked in the ass.

When Itachi and Deidara finally stopped laughing, they looked at each other, perverted smirks emerging on their faces. "Next time we must hide a camera in the room!" Itachi yelled, Deidara fiercely nodding.  
They were sure Pein would come back for more. Nothing could help him resist the desire to have this experience again.

On the next day Itachi and Deidara were in Itachi's room, too busy making evil, dirty plans. The door opened and Konan sneaked in.

"I got what you wanted." She handed the cameras. "Now tell me where do you want me to install these."  
Itachi laughed. "Make sure these work. Next time I want to come on his face and I definitely want to have everything recorded!"

**the end**

**... ... ...**

**Author's note**

Eh, Deidara's palm mouths are really useful. I don't know what Kishi was thinking when creating this character, maybe he was dreaming about being able to suck his own dick somehow. Anyway, all the characters belong to naughty Kishimoto, and I'm so sad cause I don't own Pein-chan's adorable butt.


End file.
